Dare 2 Dream
by Lover of all that is Animated
Summary: Sequel to 'Do you Dare' The Bladebreakers, All Starz, Majestics and Demo Boys are playing a game of Truth or Dare of International Proportions. Please R&R!
1. The Challange

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade

Since some people liked 'Do you Dare?' I decided to do a sequel, but on a much bigger scale then the first one. So let the Games begin!!

**The Challenge**

The Bladebreakers, Demolition Boys, All Starz and Majestics were bored out of their wits. All of them were in their off season and all of them were on vacation. Each of them sat in their respective houses completely and utterly _bored_!!

"Can't we do anything?" Max asked Michael, since he was visiting his mother.

"I agree! This vacation is the most boring one I've ever had." Steve said from his position on the couch.

"Why can't we play Truth or Dare?" Eddie asked before yawning.

"There are not enough people, it'll get boring...well more boring then it already is." Emily replied and went back to reworking old data.

"It would be great if we could play a match like me and the rest of the Bladebreakers played with the Demolition Boys." Max said with a grin.

"We could call them and get together." Eddie suggested.

"Why don't we call the rest of the Bladebreakers too?" Max asked.

"That would be great, but where would we play, the house isn't big enough and I don't think the dojo would be either." Emily said looking up from her laptop again.

"We could ask Kai if we could play in his mansion!" Max said happily, "And it's near the Demo Boys. We could ask the Majestics to come too, since we actually owe them an apology for what we did to them last time."

"But then it would get a little crowded wouldn't it, and how are we gonna get there?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, we can't get there quickly. By the time we begin the Beyblading season would begin again." Emily said and the smiles that were stuck on everyone's faces turned to a frown.

"Can't we put everyone on a webcam?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, but we would need four separate laptops, but that shouldn't be a problem." Emily replied with a small grin. "How are we going to do it?'

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare with the laptops and the person who spun the bottle gets to choose anyone from the team to do a dare or tell the truth?!" Max asked, clearly on a sugar high.

"It could work." Michael said with a large smile, "We should probably call to find out where all the teams are. I mean we're together, but that doesn't mean the rest of the teams are."

"Yeah! I'll go call Tyson and you can call Robert. I'll find out where the Demo Boys are from Tyson." Max said and went off to find the phone.

Several minutes later the team assembled in the living room, each with smiles on their faces.

"Tyson said all the Bladebreakers are there except Kai. He's visiting the Demo Boys in Russia, so he can be together with them in a group." Max said bouncing on the couch. "He said he'd tell them and the rest of the Bladebreakers and get back to us."

"Robert said what you did last time was '_most uncouth_', but he's like to participate. The rest of the Majestics can be at his castle by tomorrow." Michael said.

"I think if everyone is ready we can start tomorrow." Emily said from her place on the floor.

"That's great!!"

* * *

Not so funny at the moment but I'll do my best in the coming chapters. I hope the idea is good and that this one will be just as enjoyable as the last one.

Please Review!! ~_ LOATIA_


	2. Let the Games Begin Again

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade

Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been kind of busy the last few weeks. I had a great weekend. Me and my parents went to watch the stage production of Beauty and the Beast.

**Let the Games Begin...Again**

The next day everything was set up and all the teams were gathered and ready, some looking more ready then others. Rei, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary all lounged on the floor of the dojo, facing the three laptops on the ground and Kenny couldn't type on Dizzy for once, since she was one of the laptops they were facing. Kenny's fingers twitched every now and again.

In Russia the Demolition Boys and Kai were all drinking large mugs of very strong coffee to prepare themselves for the game ahead (not that it would help much). The Majestics were all sitting on some lush couches in Robert's mansion and Oliver and Johnny were playing a game of chess.

The All Starz were sitting on one of the fluffy carpets in the living room and sitting with an empty bottle near them, like the rest of the teams.

"Who's going to begin?" Michael asked.

"Aren't you, you _are _the ones suggesting we play." Hilary said.

"Okay, if you insist." Michael replied, looking skeptical. He took the bottle and closed his eyes for a moment before letting it spin.

"Stop!" Ian shouted and everyone jumped. Michael quickly stopped the bottle and everyone stared at Ian strangely. "Don't you think we should get a penalty dare first, you know...like kissing Robert while dressed like a girl." he smirked at Tala who went red.

"That was most uncouth!" Robert objected, his shade rivaling that of a tomato.

"Yeah, yeah! Been there, done that and bought the T-shirt." Tyson said. "We need to do something better this time."

"Yeah, Enrique was a lousy kisser." Hilary added and Enrique immediately began to object until Oliver shushed him.

"But what should we do?" Eddy asked.

"How about if a guy backs out he has to go to the mall with the rest of his team in only his underwear?" Rei suggested and everyone stared at him, taken aback.

"Wow Rei, I didn't know you had it in you! That's perfect." Bryan said with what could be translated by the rest of the Demo Boys, as pride.

"But what about us girls?" Emily asked and Hilary nodded.

"You have to declare your love for someone you don't like in a public place, so that should be Tyson for you both." Tala said and everyone nodded in agreement. "So can we start now?"

Michael reached for the bottle again only to find that Steve had it and the bottle was already spinning. Everyone stared at it as it began to slow down until it finally spun to a stop pointing at...

...The Majestics.

"Johnny." Steve declared triumphantly and on the screen Johnny smirked.

"Dare." he said confidently, pleased that he was first.

"I dare you to tell Kai that he is number one and that you aren't worthy to be in his presence."

Johnny's face fell and he stared at the Demo Boys who all smirked back at him. It was no secret that Johnny rubbed them all the wrong way. His mouth twitched and he quietly admitted that Kai was the best.

"Now it's my turn." He declared and spun the bottle viciously.

* * *

There new chapter up!!

Please R&R _~LOATIA_


	3. Wax the Baseball

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade

Sorry it took so long. I should have updated during the vacation, but I was too lazy so if anyone hates me it's entirely my own fault. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I'll try to update more.

**Wax the Baseball**

The bottle slowly stopped and everyone stared at it anxiously not wanting to be the receiver of Johnny's wrath. The bottle halted and everyone looked at it in shock, it was pointing at the Majestics again. Johnny grabbed the bottle furiously and spun again. Shortly afterwards the bottle stopped again and pointed at the Bladebreakers.

"What?!" Tyson said and stared at Johnny, who had a grin so demonic that it rivaled Bryan's.

Johnny stared at the ceiling before he began snickering. "I have the perfect dare for you." he said with a smile and then when everyone was looking on anxiously he shouted, "I dare Tyson to get his legs waxed!"

Kenny and Rei stared at Tyson who looked like he was about to faint. Hilary on the other hand had a smile similar to Johnny's on her face.

"I have some so we could do it right now, just wait a moment." she said and quickly ran to her house opposite Tyson's. Meanwhile the receiver of the dare was looking dejectedly at the floor and whimpering softly while Rei tried to comfort him.

Several minutes later Hilary arrived and began to apply the wax to Tyson's legs. After a while she took out a strip of white cloth and stuck it to Tyson's leg. Ten seconds later Tyson was rolling around on the floor and clutching his leg while screaming.

The All Starz stared at him in sympathy and the Demo Boys all had identical evil grins on their faces.

"Oh come on, it doesn't hurt _that_ much." Enrique said after a minute and everyone turned their attention to him.

"How would _you_ know?" Ian asked and Enrique turned a violent shade of red.

"Just spin the bottle." he muttered in reply.

And so the bottle was once again spun, much to the regret of more than a few potential victims. The bottle stopped spinning on its third spin and landed on the unlucky All Starz.

"Truth!" All the members of the team yelled before Tyson could say anything.

Tyson sat looking thoughtful for a moment before there was a meeting of the Japanese team's members. Every once in a while someone would giggle before Kenny mentioned something that caught the whole groups attention. Several seconds later they dispersed and Tyson faced the All Starz again.

"Is it true that you once hit the vice president of the BBA with a baseball in a place that should not be mentioned?" The World Champion asked the captain of the American team who immediately turned a shade of red that would have made a tomato look dull.

"It could be..." Michael trailed off hoping that the answer he gave would be sufficient. Unfortunately luck was not on the poor boy's side.

"It's either yes on no." Tyson sang in a voice that was made to annoy even the most weathered person.

"Yes, okay! I hit the vice president of the BBA with a baseball!" A clearly annoyed Michael almost screamed at Tyson. Then he grabbed the bottle furiously and spun it. Not long after the bottle spun to a stop at the Majestics and the Demo Boys (though none would admit it) sighed in relief.

"I dare you to dress up as the Dark Bladers." Michael said in a triumphant voice and smirked in a satisfactory way.

* * *

Next time I'll probably take the Demo Boys because nobody is that lucky.

_~LOATIA_


	4. May your Luck End!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.

Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy with a lot of stuff.

**May your luck end!**

It wasn't long before the realization hit them. Dress up as the people who wanted to take away their bitbeasts!? Only then they remembered that they had to do it since nothing was going to take away their reputation. Nothing!

"Fine." Oliver muttered and they left the room.

While the other teams were waiting for the Majestics to come back they each created their own 'think tank'. That is, everyone but the Demolition Boys, they just turned to Bryan and gave him a smirk, whereupon he stood up and dug up a battered book from a bookcase nearby.

Several minutes later a sullen looking team of European nobility entered their room. Each of them wore a large brown sheet with rips in and they looked like they stuffed their faces in flower.

Robert was obviously supposed to be Sanguinex since he had fake vampire teeth. Johnny was Lupinex, but the effect was somewhat ruined by the violent red hair that was peeking out the 'hood' and he had two feather dusters stuffed up his sleeves. Oliver was Zomb, the only problem was that his sheet was way too big for him and the fake bolt through his neck kept slipping and Enrique was Cenotaph, who had toilet paper draping off of him.

The rest of the teams erupted into laughter (except the Demo Boys who all wore identical smirks).

"Haha." Johnny said dryly while taking a seat on the couch. "Let's see how _you_ like it."

Oliver spun the bottle, barely stopping the bolt from falling, and watched as it slowly came to a stop pointing at none other than the...

"Demolition Boys?!" The other two teams exclaimed. This was what they had been waiting to see. They acted all cool and tough, now they were going to be embarrassed!

"I dare Tala to ask Boris to marry him!" Robert blurted out before the rest of the team came to their senses.

"What!?" Tala asked in a momentary lapse of composure,

"You heard me." Robert replied.

"Isn't he in prison?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, he is." answered Ian.

"So what? Call the guy." Oliver butted in.

"Okay." Tala sighed and got out his cell phone. A moment later he asked to speak to Boris.

"Oh Boris baby..." Tala said in a seductive tone. "I need you..."

The other teams stared in what could only be called awe. They never knew that he had it in him.

"Please...Marry me." Tala said and smirked at Kai. "Who is this? Oh this is Robert Jurgen, I'm sure you remember me. Bye baby, see you when you get out."

No sooner had he hung up did Robert begin to splutter away.

"You never told me I should tell him who I was, did you?" Tala said with an almost unperceivable grin. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to wash my mouth with soap."

Spencer grabbed hold of the bottle and spun it as hard as he could, then he sat back and waited for it to come to a halt. They didn't wait long.

* * *

There you have it the next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Feel free to tell me your ideas.

~_LOATIA_


	5. Two to Tango

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.

Another year of school finished, just one more to go. Sorry it took so long to update, but my inspiration has left me... I'll try to get more done this vacation, since I still have five weeks left.

**Two to Tango**

The bottle spun to a halt and the Bladebreakers stared at it in horror. Slowly several sweat drops made their way down the sides of their faces. Kenny gave a nervous laugh and tugged at his collar while Rei looked ready to burst into tears.

"Please, _please_ don't kill us!" Tyson begged as he stood on his knees before the screen.

"We can't until you tell us if you want truth or dare." Ian said with a 'duh' expression on his face.

The Bladebreakers' faces lit up like a wild fire in a forest. "YES!" They cheered and slapped each other on the back before Hilary loudly declared that they wanted to tell the truth.

"Is it true...?" Tala said slowly and everyone leaned closer in anticipation.

"That you all stumbled into a strip club in Sydney?" Brian finished and Tala glared at him.

"Well?" he asked again when Tyson, Rei and Kenny all turned a violent shade of red and began stuttering. On the screens surrounding them everyone was either giggling or looking at the Bladebreakers with wide eyes.

"Maybe..." Tyson mumbled while looking at the wall with interest.

"That's not an answer." Michael singed with an evil grin on his face, happy to get Tyson back.

"Okay we did it!" Rei shouted guiltily and glared at the screen, "Where did you hear about that anyway?"

"A little bird told us." Spencer smirked as he looked gave Kai a look.

"KAI!?!" The boys all looked at him affronted, "How could you betray us?"

"Easily." Kai answered.

Meanwhile Hilary had spun the bottle and as soon as everyone looked at it, it ground to a stop pointing at the All Starz. They looked at it and stared...and stared. And when they were done they stared some more. The laughter from the previous revelation died in their throats as they looked at the bottle pointing at them.

"Dare." Eddie said in a monotone looking like he was in a daze, though when the rest of his team glared at him, he quickly snapped out of it.

The Bladebreakers grinned and turned their backs to the screen. Occasionally a small giggle would escape Hilary as they plotted. Finally they turned around and looked at the All Starz.

"We dare all of you to do the Tango and tape yourselves while doing it. Then you must send the tape to the biggest news station you can think of." Rei said grinning evilly. "Oh, and you should wear nice clothes while doing so."

The All Starz looked at them and then Michael stuttered that he couldn't dance.

"Do we have to do it now?" Emily asked and looked at Hilary with a pleading look on her face.

"Yeah!" Kenny said and ducked behind Tyson when Spencer glared at him.

"We only have one girl." Max said looking at Emily.

"Then dance with a man." Robert said smugly. "He would have to dress accordingly of course."

"Fine, we'll just have to ask Judy for dresses and if she'd dance with us since we're only five." Steve said and they left the room.

Not even 15 minutes later they entered the room...

* * *

There you have it. Slightly longer that the other chapters, but still not very long. I'll see if I can update later this week.

_~LOATIA_


	6. 90's Meltdown

**Disclaimer**: I do not and (probably) never will own Beyblade.

At last a new chapter. I really want to thank _Anjanie _for the review and reminding me I actually have some fanfiction still in the works. I have been contemplating writing some fanfics the whole week, but I've been a bit busy with assignments and stuff (coding, YAY (hope you can imagine my sarcasm)). Anyway, here is a new chapter, finally!

**90's Meltdown**

All the bladers participating in the game crowded nearer to their respective laptops in anticipation of what was going to happen to the North American beyblading team. Tyson had even made popcorn and the Majestics had even hooked up their laptop to a large screen so they could see what was going to happen better.

An eye quickly peeked out from behind the door frame of the All Starz' living room and then disappeared again as soon as it saw the maniacal grins adorning the faces of the usually stoic Demo Boys.

"Get out here!" yelled Johnny whose feather dusters kept falling out of his sleeves and in his excitement the hood slipped back as well. "We saw you peeking out from behind that wall!"

"Yeah!" Rei voiced his agreement, much to the surprise of his teammates. "What? I want to see them get tortured a bit too."

The Bladebreakers were seriously beginning to think that the more sadistic members of the beyblading teams were starting to influence their mild mannered friend a bit too much and silently agreed to keep him away from Brian at all costs.

Brian gave a very creepy smirk from the Demo Boys' screen.

Maybe 'all costs' was a bit too much of a risk to their lives.

They were suddenly distracted by the All Starz appearing on their screen again. Clearly it was decided that Eddy would be their extra female dancer as he was the thinnest of the guys and would stretch out Judy's dress the least. He also wasn't given her best dress by any means, no, he had on a dress that looked like the height of fashion...in the 90's.

The predominant colour was pink, a bright florescent pink that hurt your eyes if you looked at it too long. He also had on some clip-on earrings and a gaudy fake gold necklace that must have been found in a costume shop somewhere.

Emily and Judy had on much more understated dresses, though both their dresses reached their knees and not the ground (probably so that the men wouldn't accidentally step on it). Emily's dress was a dark green colour and Judy's a nice burnt orange.

The men wore suits that were clearly not their own. They must have dug it up from the same era that Eddy got his dress from.

All three suits were _white, _a glaringly bright shade of white that would take the little sight you had left after looking at Eddy's dress. They did try to tone it down by wearing some coloured shirts and some mismatched ties. Michael wore an olive green shirt with a orange tie, Max a blue shirt with a lime green tie and Steven a purple shirt with a yellow tie.

"Where did you find those clothes?" Robert said in his typical snobby voice, though there was a hint of pity in his tone.

"We don't wear suits so we had to go dig up some of Max's dad's old clothes in the storage, but only his really old clothes are still here. Same goes with Eddy's dress." Emily answered, looking quite smug.

"Get dancing already." Tyson urged, with the rest of the Bladebreakers nodding in the background.

"Fine. We just need to set up the video camera." Steven said grumpily and walked off to the right of the screen. He fiddled with something and returned a minute later.

Everyone got ready. Michael and Steven stood together and played a quick round of Rock, Paper, Scissors, with the loser having to dance with Eddy. Judy had agreed to dance only if she could dance with Max and the other had agreed to her terms.

A shout of victory came from Steven.

"Best out of three?" Michael asked hopefully.

"No!"

"Fine..."

All of them went to their respective partners and hit the play button on the radio.

What followed could easily have been a Three Stooges skit. There were yells from the girls as the guys stepped on their feet and Eddy almost fell over every ten second, because he didn't think ahead like the girls and wore a floor length dress. The guys gave yelps every few seconds as well when the girls (Emily and 'Edwina') in particular, stepped on the dance partners feet.

About halfway through the song Eddy finally lost her battle with the mysterious force known as 'balance' and fell head first into Max who was dancing along happily behind Michael and paying serious attention to his mothers feet and not to the other dancers around him (which in retrospect was kind of stupid). Max the tipped over like a cow and landed on Emily who was looking over at Michael who squished beneath the pink _thing_ that was Eddy.

All the other beybladers could make out from their laptops were some shoes sticking in the air somewhere and a huge pile of white, pink and green. Judy had luckily managed to make it out of the skirmish without a scratch.

She quickly walked over to the video camera as the song came to a stop and stopped recording.

The Bladebreakers and the Majestics desolved into fits of giggles and the Demo Boys' smirks grew decidedly bigger and much more evil.

After the All Starz managed to untangle themselves they sat to face the laptops.

"We'll send out the video tomorrow, okay?" Emily said with a slightly red face.

"That's fine." Rei answered from their screen and gave a small giggle before composing himself again.

"Can we go change before we spin the bottle again?" Eddy whined.

"Nope. We already waited for you to get dressed; we're not waiting for you to get undressed as well. You can do that if there is time later on in the game." Enrique chipped in.

"Why do torture us so?!" Michael moaned from his position on the floor.

"Hey, we're still dressed as the guys who tried to take out bitbeasts." Oliver said in a slightly put-off voice while readjusting the toilet paper slipping over his right eye.

Without answering the still slightly out of breath Max grabbed the bottle and spun.

* * *

There you go. The first chapter in a while, you seriously have to let me know if it got worse so I can do it over or something. Now I have to go to bed since I have to get up in like 4 hours.

~_LOATIA_


End file.
